


Kindred Spirits

by Morvidra



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Books, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: Belle was looking for the library, but someone else got there first.





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



“Oh no – are you alright?”

“I think so,” Belle said, picking herself up. 

“I’m so sorry!” the girl apologised. “No-one else ever really comes into the library, so I usually just spread everything out on the floor.”

She was indeed ensconced in a sort of nest of books, Belle saw. A nearby title caught her eye.

“Do you like ‘The Beauty in the Wood’?” she asked.

“I love it!” The girl bounced a little where she sat. “Have you read it?”

“About four times,” Belle admitted. “It’s my favourite.”

“I think it’s mine too,” the girl said. “Or maybe ‘The Magic Lamp’… or ‘The Sea-Maiden’.” She grinned. “I never had many books growing up – just three, actually, and only one was a storybook. I’ve been making up for lost time ever since I came home.”

“I didn’t own many either,” Belle said. “But the bookshop owner in the town where we lived used to let me borrow his books, so I read quite a few.”

“I’m so envious.” The girl sighed. “My other two books were a cookbook, and ‘One Hundred and One Things A Damsel Can Do’. A bookshop would have improved things enormously.” She brightened. “But there’s a really good bookshop in town here. And I suppose this is my library, so I guess I have lots of books now.” 

It was only with the statement of ownership that Belle realised exactly who she had tripped over. “You’re the lost princess?”

“That’s me!” the Princess of Corona said cheerfully. “Although, less lost now. Mostly. Except when I go into town on my own. But yes.” She stuck out a slightly dusty hand. “My name’s Rapunzel.”

Belle took it. “I’m Belle,” she said, “…technically Princess Belle. I’m with the French delegation.”

“Oh, that’s terrific!” Rapunzel was almost glowing with delight. “I’m supposed to help show the delegation members around Corona while you’re here.”

“Well.” Belle looked around the room. “You could start by showing me around the library.”

Rapunzel bounced to her feet. “Just what I was thinking. Come on!” She grabbed Belle’s hand. “You’re going to love it here.”


End file.
